Valentino
by Spider06
Summary: Songfic "Valentino" Bowling for Soup. Gordo tries to get Lizzie to like him. Sorry but Lizzie is a little ot of character but this is only for the laughs.


I own nothing except the story. In the story I use the song "Valentino" by Bowling for Soup.  
  
Gordo P.O.V.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Valentine's Day. And I had no one to give my valentine to. I had bought some candy and flowers and couldn't decide whom to give them to. Miranda already had a boyfriend and he was going to give her tons of stuff. Lizzie was the one I was worried about. Last year, she didn't receive any valentine's and cried for weeks. After a few minutes of debating who to give my valentine to, I decide that Lizzie deserves it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I walk up to the school. Today was going to be another long boring day, Lizzie will probably drool over Ethan Craft and Miranda will write notes all day to Ryan (her boyfriend.)  
  
Lizzie runs up to me, "Hi, Gordo."  
  
"Hey, Lizzie," I reply.  
  
"Look what Ethan gave me for Valentine's Day." Lizzie shoves a cheap valentine at me. I open up and read what was inside. It almost made me through up.  
  
Roses are Red  
  
Violets are Blue  
  
No one is as Sweet  
  
As sweet as You!!  
  
Would you please be mine?  
  
Love Ethan xoxoxoxo  
  
"Uh, nice," I say. "And since it's Valentine's Day I got you something."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet!" Lizzie gushes. I open up my backpack and hand her the flowers and candy. She stares at them in shock.  
  
"DAVID GORDON, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME FAT?!" Lizzie bursts into tears and throws the flowers and candy at me.  
  
"Lizzie," I begin to say but it was to late she was already running away from me.  
  
~ She got a valentine from Gary  
  
I opened it up it said, "Would you please be mine."  
  
I gave her flowers and some candy  
  
She opened them up and said, "You're trying to make me fat." ~  
  
I blew it again. I have the chance to become more than Lizzie's friend and I blow it. How stupid am I? I need a new girlfriend and I want it to be Lizzie. But she's out taking to the jocks. I wish she would give me a chance.  
  
~I just want a new girlfriend  
  
I just want someone to make me laugh  
  
I just want a new girlfriend  
  
I just want someone to laugh at me~  
  
*After School*  
  
"Gordo, I have been looking everywhere for you," Lizzie says.  
  
"Well here I am," I reply.  
  
"I'm sorry I got so worked up this morning."  
  
"It's ok. Do you want a ride home?"  
  
"Sure. That would be great."  
  
"I just got a new car yesterday. You can even drive it if you want to."  
  
"Awesome." I hand Lizzie the keys and we walk over to my car. We make small talk when we're walking over to it.  
  
Lizzie looks at my car, "Oh, I thought you were a original, Gordo." I look at her a bit confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, what I am saying is everyone has red cars these days. I thought you would get a different color." I take a look at my red car and stare at Lizzie in disbelief. What was wrong with the color red? Ethan has a red car and Lizzie loves to ride in it. My car is almost new, too. This girl is crazy.  
  
~I bought a car and let her drive it  
  
She opened the door and said, "Oh bother, this is red." ~  
  
Lizzie hands me the keys to my car. "You can drive," she says. "I'll copy your Algebra notes, since I missed that class today."  
  
"Ok," I reply. I start the car up and hand Lizzie my backpack. "It's in there somewhere."  
  
"Thanks." I watch Lizzie begin to take down my Algebra notes. She looks so sexy with the wind blowing in her hair. I wish I could hold her like she lets Ethan. Lizzie interrupts my thoughts.  
  
"WHAT ARE THESE?! HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID?!" Lizzie screams.  
  
~I gave her all my notes from algebra  
  
She opened em up and said, "I can't believe you're so stupid."  
  
I give up, Lizzie McGuire will never be mine.  
(Sorry if that was stupid. Please review. I took out some lines in the song because I couldn't fit them in.) 


End file.
